Eres Mía
by Yumiko-sakura.chan
Summary: Porque aunque Sasuke era consiente de que él y Hinata se consideraban los mejores amigos, igual lo dijo. Porque desde siempre, en lo más profundo de su ser, deseaba que ella solo fuera de él. "Hinata es Mía"... OnexShot ¡Sasuhina!


**Eres Mía**

.

**OnexShot**

.

Aquella chica cuya hermosura desprendía de ella con tal intensidad igual al mismo sol, nunca se esperó que ese día de escuela, fuera tan común y tan diferente de los otros.

Cuando el timbre de la salida sonó, Hinata pareció despertar de su ensoñación y miró al frente para ver que el profesor daba algunas indicaciones para la próxima clase y se iba sin más. Entonces, una ráfaga de aire caliente le llegó justo en el cuello, su primer pensamiento fue que algún alma en pena estaba detrás de ella y buscaba señales para hacerse notar. Sin embargo, al voltear, lo único que encontró fue a un chico de ojos ónix y aspecto divertido-y _sexy_- mirándola desde su altura.

- Ella suspiró – Ah. Solo eres tú, Sasuke.

- ¿Solo soy yo? – Dijo con escepticismo – ¿Acaso ahora debo aparecer con un montón de flores, una corona de oro y todo un ejército de escoltas presentándome?

- Hinata soltó una carcajada. Negó con ambas manos – No, Sasuke. Creo que tu solo te bastas para llamar la atención de todos en la escuela.

- De todos. – Reafirmó él – Menos de _ti_.

- Pero no tienes que respirar en mi cuello para llamar mi atención. – Sugirió calmadamente mientras guardaba sus libros en su maletín.

- ¿Y de qué otra forma tengo tu atención?

Ella acomodó sus libros con perfecto orden en su maletín, lo serró con cuidado y se levantó de la silla acomodándose su uniforme para finalmente alzarse recta y mirar a los ojos al joven que tenía en frente. Su indudable y mejor amigo.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó.

Él suspiro y asintió. Esa respuesta no era la que realmente deseaba, pero Hinata Hyuuga, a pesar de parecer bastante sincera e inocente, casi nunca solía contestar preguntas personales "_¿En qué piensas, Hinata?"_, apenas y contestaba algunas triviales como _"¿estudiaste para el examen?"_ Cuando llegaba alguien y le hacía un pregunta referente a sus sentimientos o pensamientos, ella simplemente sonreía, hacia como si tuviera algo que hacer en ese momento - acomodar sus libros, por ejemplo –, luego miraba a la persona y desviaba por completo el tema y casi nadie se daba cuenta de ello, menos con sus sonrisas misteriosas y miradas discretas que hacían que tanto hombre como mujer se perdieran del punto de la conversación.

Sasuke, siendo casi el único en ese planeta en notar tal cosa a la perfección, intentó por todos sus medios hacerla hablar cuando no quería y nunca obtenía si quiera un resultado positivo. Haciendo que después de un tiempo, dejara de insistir y convencerse que si esa chica de dieciséis años era verdaderamente su mejor amiga, le diría el porqué de su misterio.

Y ¿Cómo era posible que fueran mejores amigos si ella casi no hablaba de sus sentimientos? Se trataba pues, de una amistad diferente. Ambos se sentían demasiado cómodos cerca del otro como para no ser amigos y aunque no se contaran casi nada, con solo observarse podían saber todo del otro, o por lo menos lo más visible, cómo sus comidas, colores, deportes, pasatiempos, música y lugares preferidos. También se contaban lo que Vivian en el día a día, pero sin llegar a detalles más profundos que pudieran hacer que Hinata desviara el tema. A pesar de todo, su relación era de las más profundas y estrechas que tenían. Bastante raro e irónico.

- ¿A dónde iremos hoy? – Dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Eh? – Lo miró con extrañeza – Pensé que iríamos al cine a ver la película que querías ver.

- Acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, susurró en su oído – Hoy es viernes, baka. Tú eliges ¿o acaso Ya lo olvidaste?

Hinata no pareció inmutarse ante su cercanía o sus palabras felinas convertidas en susurros. Sólo se mordió el labio y miró al frente con indecisión, aparentemente pensando en algún lugar posible para ir.

- ¿Qué tal la repostería de la avenida principal? – Mencionó llegando a la puerta del salón.

- Hmp. – Alzándose nuevamente, le mostró una sonrisa, típica de él – Lo sabía. – Abrió la puerta del salón e hizo un ademan para que pasara – Hinata. – Dijo con fingida cortesía.

- Sasuke. – Le siguió el juego.

Mientras ambos salían del lugar, conversando como siempre lo hacían, ignoraban por completo la forma en que todas las chicas de la clase los miraban de diferente forma, a Sasuke con ilusión y a Hinata con algo de recelo. Sakura, Ino y Tenten formaban parte del grupo.

- Siempre es lo mismo. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Te refieres a que ellos dos siempre salen a citas después de clases? – Intervino Tenten si mucha curiosidad.

Era bien sabido que ambos pelinegros salían todos los días después de clases a algún lugar a pasar el tiempo juntos, ya sea al cine, a comer, a comprar o a simplemente pasear por ahí, incluso se turnaban por días para elegir el lugar a donde irían. Era una rutina tan marcada que si no lo hacían, los dos sentían que su día estaba incompleto.

- Me refiero a que Sasuke – kun siempre rechaza salir con ninguna de la escuela y solo acepta estar donde Hinata esté.

- Y no son citas. – Advirtió Ino.

- Claro que lo son. – Afirmó – Van solos a comer, charlan, ven una película, él la escolta como un caballero y a veces, se ve que Hinata va del brazo de Sasuke. Igual que una pareja teniendo citas.

- _Sólo son amigos_. – La rubia negó con insistencia – Por más que preguntemos, no hay pruebas suficientes como para decir que son pareja. Sasuke – kun siempre dice que no tiene novia, Hinata nunca contesta la pregunta, Naruto, que es cercano a Sasuke – kun siempre dice que no hay nada entre ellos.

- Eso es cierto. Son pruebas verdaderas.

- Una imagen vale más que mil palabras. – Las tres chicas giraron su rostro para observar a otra de sus compañeras. Karin. La peliroja prima de Naruto y otra fan más del Uchiha. Se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana con los brazos cruzados. Se veía bastante calmada – Y solo hace falta ver a Sasuke y a Hinata juntos como para poner en duda todas esas pruebas.

Ambas chicas debían admitir que era cierto. Sasuke y Hinata se llevaban tan bien juntos que nadie se sorprendería si aparecieran como novios al día siguiente, lo que ellas debían hacer era aceptarlo, del modo en que Karin lo había aceptado hace tiempo y hasta había dejado su amor y empezado una relación con Suigetsu.

.

- Parece que el cielo no quiere que comas dulces. –Comentó el Uchiha al ver la repentina tormenta.

- ¡Callate! – Le dio un golpe con el codo en el abdomen, cosa que él apenas sintió.

Sí, el cielo se mostraba turbio desde esa mañana, pero nunca dio señales de que empezara al llover realmente, hasta ese momento. Los chicos se encontraban en el pasillo de la primera planta de la escuela, observando como la lluvia se llevaba sus planes con ella.

- Es cierto, si sigues comiendo en esa tienda, engordaras. El cielo es consciente de ello y te castiga.

- Las carcajadas salieron a golpes de su boca, sin embargo, trató de parecer molesta frente a él – T – tonto… - Susurró.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? – Con una mano tras su oreja fingió no escuchar nada.

- ¡Te dije Ton…!

Un golpe a ambos lados de su cabeza le hizo respingar de sorpresa. Para cuando pudo reaccionar, Sasuke ya la tenía encerrada entre sus fuertes brazos y sus cuerpos se encontraban engañosamente cerca uno del otro. Su pierna encajaba perfectamente contra la de él y Sasuke se inclinó posesivamente hacia ella, haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclaran.

- Ten cuidado de a quien le dices tonto…

Sus ojos tan opuestos se encontraron. Con ese gesto, la intensidad en ambos chicos aumentó, Sasuke olvidó por completo el final de su oración con verla. No quería pensar en nada, el hecho de que siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando la veía era otra cosa que no quería pensar. Solo quería mirar esas perlas tan hermosas y aparentemente inalcanzables.

- Sasuke… - Intentó decir ella.

- ¡Hinata!

Como un rayo, Sasuke se separó de la joven, dejándola levemente aturdida y fuera de lugar. Era bastante normal para ella estar encerrada en los brazos de él y que el Uchiha usara su ventaja en tamaño y fuerza para tratar de intimidarla, mayormente para hacerla enfadar y burlarse de sus expresiones aniñadas. No obstante, eso funcionaba bien hace años, ahora, la cosa cambió de una forma extraña. Ambos reaccionaban diferente a la cercanía del otro y Sasuke en vez de tratar de intimidarla, parecía como si… Cómo si deseara otra cosa…

- ¡Hinata!

- Con el segundo llamado, pareció despertar y vio al pasillo de su izquierda, donde otro de sus amigos, Kiba, venia corriendo de forma desesperada hacia ella - ¿Kiba – kun?

El Inuzuka parecía como alma que lleva el diablo. Al llegar hasta la Hyuuga, la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió insistentemente, su rostro mostraba mucho sufrimiento, cosa que hace él cuando tiene un pequeño problema, tendiendo a exagerar sus gestos más de lo debido. A Sasuke sus problemas nunca le importaron, pero ahora le parecían una completa mierda y algo peor si no dejaba a Hinata quieta.

- ¡Hinata, tienes que ayudarme! – Rogó él – ¡El examen de matemáticas es la próxima semana!

- Lo sé, Kiba – kun. – Dijo. El sensei Kakashi venia avisando cada vez que terminaba la clase, que estudiaran y se preparan para el próximo examen que haría.

- ¡Pero, yo no lo sabía! – Chilló, casi al punto de las lágrimas - ¡No entiendo ni un maldito número de matemática! Me tienes que ayudar a estudiar ¡Onegai!

- C – cálmate, Kiba – kun. – Usó sus manos para guardar un poco de espacio entre ellos – Podría… Bueno, puedo ayudarte a estudiar este sábado en la tarde…

¿El sábado en la tarde? Hinata no podía hablar en serio. El sábado se supone que ambos saldrían a conocer la nueva rueda de la fortuna del parque de diversiones, el cual Sasuke propuso porque sabía que a ella le encantaría subirse a este. Tenían todo perfectamente planeado ¿Cómo pudo olvidar tal cosa? Una repentina ola de rabia le llegó y tuvo que decirse a sí mismo que se calmara, que nada arruinaría el salir con Hinata, ni la lluvia ni mucho menos alguien como el perro Inuzuka.

- ¿En serio? – Hinata asintió - ¡Arigatou Hinata! ¡Te amaré por siempre por ayudarme!

- No exageres, Kiba – kun…

- ¡No exagero! Hablo en serio. – Rió.

De improviso, Kiba alzó a Hinata en brazos, girando sobre sí mismo y riendo a carcajadas. Para la sorpresa del Uchiha, la Hyuuga también empezó a reír y hacer gestos de sorpresa con cada giro que daban. Esa escena convirtió la ola en un tsunami, pero no de rabia, de _celos_.

- Ya basta. – Cuando la parejita dejó de dar vueltas, él colocó su mano en el hombro de Kiba y lo empujó con brusquedad lo más lejos de Hinata que pudo.

- ¿Qué diablos? – Dijo este.

- ¿Sasuke? – Hinata se unió a la sorpresa del Inuzuka.

Dándose un respiro para calmarse, se acercó a la susodicha y con un brazo le rodeo los hombros de forma bastante posesiva. Ese gesto también era antiguo, el problema es que ahora no parecía nada un movimiento entre amigos.

- Vámonos de aquí.

- P - pero tú auto no lo trajiste y yo no tengo mi paraguas…

- No importa, un poco de agua no nos derretirá ¿verdad? – Le sonrió.

- Nuevamente, Hinata rio – Cierto…

Solo avanzaron unos pasos cuando Kiba los detuvo.

- Esperen – Al llegar a ellos, se cruzó de brazos – No se pueden ir, Hinata y yo no hemos terminado aún.

Por alguna razón, la frase _"Hinata y yo" _le molestó mucho más que todo lo anterior.

- No, no tienen nada de qué hablar. Hinata no te ayudará a estudiar, que seas un idiota es tu problema. – Dijo en un gruñido.

- ¿Y tú quién diablos eres como para decir lo que hará o no Hinata? – Le encaró el moreno, porque si existía una cosa que Kiba era, cobarde seguro que no.

- Ehm… Chicos… - _"¿Qué les pasa a los dos?" _Se preguntaba ella.

- Sasuke Uchiha, por si se te olvidó mi nombre. – Dijo con rabia contenida. Apretó más contra sí a la ojiluna – Y Hinata es _mía._

- ¿Qué? – Exclamaron los otros dos. Kiba más fuerte y enojado que Hinata – Ella no es tuya, Uchiha… - Mencionó el chico.

- Sasuke dejó a un lado a la susodicha, dejando claro de que el tema de conversación giraba sobre ella y no con ella - ¡Ja! Eso es lo que crees tú. Pero te aviso para que te enteres: Ella. Es. _Mía_.

- ¡Aquí el idiota eres tú, porque nadie te pertenece, mucho menos Hinata! – Le dio un empujón con una mano, logrando solo que Sasuke se moviera unos centímetros.

- _MÍA_. Con M mayúscula. _Mía_. Así que ríndete perro que con Hinata no lograras Nada.

- No me intimidaras con esa tontería, Uchiha.

La respuesta de Sasuke fue interrumpida cuando se dio cuenta de que algo muy importante faltaba en la escena: Hinata. Paró la pelea para buscarla con la mirada y descubrió que la misma corría fuera de la escuela, empapándose de pies a cabeza en su camino a la salida. Oh, Diablos. Justo ahora se daba cuenta de lo idiota que parecía él peleando con el perro e ignorando por completo a Hinata, incluso ahora deseaba retractar sus palabras para no parecer tan impertinente como lo fue. Pero se trataba de un Uchiha y un Uchiha nunca retracta sus palabras.

- Agarró al perro Inuzuka por la camisa y lo elevó fácilmente a su altura –Si no quieres que te lo enseñe a golpes. Apréndetelo. Hinata es _mía._

Dicho esto, lo soltó de golpe, tumbándolo al suelo, cosa que le importó un comino y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia en busca la chica que más le importaba por el momento.

.

¿Qué fue eso? Dios, creía las cosas no podrían volverse más extrañas de lo que eran, entonces ¡Boom! Llega Sasuke diciendo a diestra y siniestra que ella es de él, que su persona le pertenece. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke piensa tal cosa? ¿Y en realidad las cosas eran de tal forma o solo se trataba de la imaginación de él? ¿Por qué él tendría razones de imaginarse que ella le pertenecía? ¿Acaso lo decía por presumir o por algo más…? No entendía nada, el shock no le dejaba analizar las cosas con calma para buscar una explicación razonable para lo que dijo Sasuke, si es que realmente existía una explicación razonable para lo que hace rato oyó. En esos segundos, fue tanta su sorpresa por las palabras _"eres mia" _que su cuerpo reaccionó solo y salió corriendo lejos de todo. Lejos de sus palabras y lejos de él.

El sonido de sus pies al chocar con los charcos de agua en el suelo se duplicó, fue cuando entendió que su escape de Sasuke no duró mucho tiempo.

- Hinata. – Llamó él. Cada vez se escuchaba más cerca – Hinata, detente.

- Ella no se detuvo – Si me detengo, la lluvia me mojará más que antes.

Fue ahí cuando el Uchiha termino por alcanzarla, agarrando su muñeca y obligándola a detenerse. Maldijo a ese chico por ser tan condenadamente rápido.

- Ya estás completamente mojada. – Dijo a unos centímetros detrás – Además, la lluvia no te derretirá ¿o sí, Hinata?

- Solo quiero que me dejes ir a mi casa. – Exclamó con voz ahogada.

- No.

Si no fuera porque no tenía los ánimos suficientes, que la calle en donde estaban no había ni una sola señal de vida y que su contacto secretamente le reconfortó, Hinata no hubiera dejado que Sasuke la abrazara con fuerza por detrás colocando su mentón en su hombro.

- No, Hinata… - Susurró con voz ronca y lenta – No te dejaré ir, _nunca. _¿Me oíste? No me separaré de ti.

Silencio… solo el silencio y el sonido de la lluvia al caer fue la respuesta de Hinata, parecía más calmada que antes, pero aunque el ojo ónix no lo viera, su rostro mostraba duda y confusión. Hasta que, luego de calmar su respiración, habló en un leve susurro.

- ¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿Por qué dijiste eso frente a Kiba – kun?

- Con un suspiró, el habló – Olvídalo, Hinata. No importa lo que dije.

- ¡Pero a mí sí! – zarandeo su cuerpo logrando zafarse del abrazo y se giró sobre sí para encararlo – Necesito saber por qué dijiste eso, Sasuke. Debo… Tengo el derecho a saber si aquello que dijiste es lo mismo que piensas… ¿Eh, Sasuke?

¿Creía él en esas palabras? ¿O simplemente lo dijo para que Kiba dejara en paz a Hinata? Solamente bajo circunstancias como esas, es que tenía el valor suficiente para pensar en lo que realmente sentía hacia su mejor amiga. Su vista viajó en su cuerpo lentamente para aterrizar en sus ojos perlas, aquellos ojos que tanto le encantaba admirar desde más joven, pero que últimamente admirarlos se le hacía algo más especial que otras veces, porque deseaba que esos ojos lo miraran solo a él, porque odiaba cuando daba una de esas miradas encantadoras hacia otros chicos, porque la rabia lo comía por dentro cuando veía que esos ojos le prestaban más atención a otra persona que a sí. _Entonces Uchiha, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Hinata Hyuuga? _

La respuesta le pareció increíblemente fácil.

- Hinata, yo… No tengo que darte respuestas cuando tú nunca me las das. – Y sin embargo, admitir lo que sentía frente a ella resultaba otra historia diferente.

La chica bajó el rostro, ocultando sus emociones bajo su flequillo y apretando los puños. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente, Sasuke sabía que no era por la lluvia.

- Ya lo sé… Solo, es mejor que esta conversación acabe… - Y se fue corriendo, dejándolo desamparado en medio de una tormenta.

.

Hace menos de un año, la Hyuuga se decidió por independizarse un poco de su padre, por lo que actualmente vive en un departamento por el centro de la ciudad, no tan alejado de la escuela ni de su vida cotidiana. El departamento le parecía lindo y muy a su estilo, pero al llegar corriendo luego de la conversación con Sasuke, el lugar se veía vacío y deprimente. Lo que no le ayudaba en nada…

Pasados unas tres horas de haber llegado, Hinata se dio una ducha de agua caliente, se puso una camisa blanca larga y gruesa que le serbia contra el frio y unos jeans oscuros; lavó su uniforme, se preparó té, comió un poco de pastel de la repostería que le quedaba en el refrigerador y finalmente se sentó en su pequeño sofá a enfrentar lo sucedido y que haría al respecto. Probablemente nada, y consideró que él tampoco haría nada, cosa que no fue cierta, porque en cuanto revisó su teléfono celular, encontró una gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas suyas.

- _"demasiado orgulloso como para conformarse con un mensaje" _– Pensó, Así era su actitud.

Otra llamada repentina la asustó, contestando por instinto, sin realmente querer hacerlo.

-… Me sorprende que me contestaras. – fue lo que dijo.

- Armándose de todo su valor, respondió – Y a mí q – que me llamaras… Tú nunca sueles llamar… Menos en una situación así...

- Es verdad… Me conoces muy bien, Hinata. Por eso no solo te llamo, también estoy aquí.

Unos golpes a la puerta adornaron las palabras de Sasuke. La chica tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de la situación, pero rápidamente dejó el teléfono a un lado y corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Justo en el marco, Sasuke Uchiha vestido con unos jeans rasgados y una camisa a los codos color rojo oscuro y completamente empapado la miraba desde su altura mientras cerraba su teléfono celular. Su otro brazo estaba recostado al marco de la puerta sobre su cabeza, como tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

Involuntariamente, los pensamientos no _tan puros _de Hinata empezaron. Comenzando por la ropa completamente mojada que se le pegaba al cuerpo, definiendo todos y cada uno de sus músculos del abdomen, su cabello estaba desaliñado, pegado a su rostro y las gotas de agua le recorrían desde la cabeza, pasando por su cuello hasta perderse en algún lugar que la camisa no dejaba ver bien. Con semejante escena ante ella, le llegó a la mente que esas gotas de agua eran sudor y combinados con su respiración agitada… Uff.

Con mucha vergüenza tuvo que admitir, que un Uchiha empapado se veía mucho más sexy que lo normal.

- ¿Te dije que mi auto está en reparación? – Mencionó sin aliento.

- Su mirada rápidamente volvió hacia sus ojos, pero la vergüenza y los recuerdos de hace unas horas le hicieron bajarla de nuevo a sus propios pies, siendo solo capaz de responder en un pequeño susurro – Si…

- Bueno, - aun con su respiración agitada, se irguió soltando el marco de la puerta – Todavía no lo tengo, así que tuve que correr desde mi casa. – Eso explicaba su falta de aire.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Sasuke? – Preguntó sin titubeos, necesitaba desesperadamente que le diera una explicación para que estuviera ahí o sino le cerraría la puerta en la cara.

- Vengo a darte una explicación.

- ¿Una explicación de qué? – Se quejó con una renovada molestia - ¿El por qué le dijiste a Kiba – kun que yo supuestamente era t- tuya? ¿o el hecho de que dijiste eso solo para fastidiarlo? Porque sabes, ninguna de las dos opciones es…

Sasuke atravesó por primera vez hacia e departamento y corto por completo la palabras de Hinata con un beso. Y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. El Dios que todo lo ve era consciente de lo mucho que había esperado poder besarla, incluso antes de darse cuenta de que lo quería, ya estaba esperando por poder hacerlo. Agarró su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, sacándole una exclamación, cosa que aprovechó para colocar su lengua en su cavidad e intensificar el beso.

Hinata pareció estar en desacuerdo por un instante, golpeado con el puño en el pecho de Sasuke para decirle que parara; no surtió mucho efecto, porque cuando reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que su puño permanecía recostado contra él, su mano reaccionó sola y con la palma palpo a través de la tela de la camisa la forma de sus definidos músculos.

- Mmm… - Ese gemido, para la sorpresa de Hinata, salió de la boca de Sasuke. Ella sabía que era por las carias que le daba con su mano, pero no dejó de besarla en ningún momento.

Bueno, allí tuvo que parar. Porque si bien antes ya se encontraba sin aire, ahora casi sufría de asfixia. Separó sus labios con dificultad y en la misma posición, se animó a hablar.

- Hinata… Yo… - Respiró hondo - Tú me gustas. Está bien, lo dije. Tú me gustas Hinata. – Con un solo movimiento, la empujó contra la puerta, cerrándola de golpe y recostándose sobre esta – Y no solo eso. _Te deseo_, como nunca he deseado a nadie en mi vida. Por eso dije lo que dije hoy, porque recién me doy cuenta de lo mucho que _deseo _que seas _mía. Mía y de nadie más… _- Roso sus labios con delicia, siendo ella quien emitió un gemido esta vez – Pero… ¿Cómo puedo hacer que seas mía si ni siquiera tengo tu atención cuando quiero?

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo de amistad entre ellos, Hinata contesta una pregunta así de personal. Mirandolo directamente a los ojos, sin titubeos ni con intenciones de cambiar de tema.

- Tienes mi atención, Sasuke… - Susurró – Siempre la has tenido. Porque no eres… el único que se ha dado cuenta de lo que realmente siente…

Sasuke abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, aquello no se lo esperaba para nada. Casi tenia seguro de que lo rechazaría y le pondría en claro que ya no serían amigos por propasarse de tal forma en que lo hizo. Aclaró su garganta para poder volver a hablar.

- ¿Entonces por qué te molestó que le dijera al perro que tú eras mía?

- Yo… - Bajó el rostro – Tenía m - miedo. Miedo de que si en realidad me estabas usando para molestar a Kiba – kun y no me correspondías a mis sentimientos… A – además siempre me decías que t – tú eras mi mejor amigo… Y Bueno, y –yo…

Aquello que Hinata se guardaba para sí misma y para nadie más se trataba de eso: Le gustaba Sasuke. Le gustaba tanto el moreno, que tenía miedo de que si mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos, su amistad se volvería nada. Por esa razón nunca contestaba preguntas personales… Por Sasuke.

- Hinata, mírame. – Lentamente, ella alzó su rostro para encontrar con sus piedras ónix que brillaban con intensidad - ¿Acaso hoy no fui lo suficientemente obvio como para que te dieras cuenta de que ya no quiero ser tu mejor amigo?

- Y – yo… -

Dios, su forma de hablar le encrespaba los nervios y su primer instinto era morderse el labio como si fuera una manera de calmarse. De nada le sirvió. Porque en cuanto Sasuke notó esa acción acercó sus bocas y tiró de la suya con los dientes, logrando que Hinata chillara de la sorpresa.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso cuando estás nerviosa? – Susurró sobre sus labios – Me _tientas_ y logras desconcentrarme por completo de la conversación. – Ella se mordió el labio nuevamente y a él le pareció que el gesto no parecía una muestra de nerviosismo. Sonrió de lado – Pero ya no hay nada más que conversar ¿Verdad, Hinata?

- Yo… creo que no… - Musitó.

Sasuke la volvió a besar, sin Hinata poniéndole ninguna resistencia, es más, también correspondía al acto y le seguía el ritmo. Con cada segundo que pasaba, la temperatura entre ambos iba en aumento y el pelinegro empezó a mover sus manos por toda su cintura, bajando a sus piernas y acariciándolas lentamente. La sintió gemir contra su boca y eso le fascinó. Siguió recorriéndola entera, deteniendo una de sus manos en uno de sus enormes pechos y dándole caricias con sus dedos.

- Ahhh… - Golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta como reacción involuntaria al placer que las caricias le daban.

Escuchó como el chico soltaba una pequeña risa por su reacción. Y aquello logró conectar un poco su cuerpo con su mente. No quería que se burlara de ella y tuviera la ventaja en aquello que hacían, por lo que mientras se volvían a besar, tocó su pecho con ambas manos y empezó a acariciarlo justo igual que él lo hacía.

- Mmm… - cayó su propio gemido con un beso.

Entonces, sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta su cintura y luego encontraron a tiendas la punta de la camisa, para posterior meter las manos dentro de esta y sentir al rojo vivo esos músculos que están para morirse. Con los dedos definió todos y cada uno de ellos, cosa que en secreto, desde hace tiempo quiso hacer.

- Mmm… Hinata... – Ahora sí no pudo contenerse. Agarró ambas piernas de Hinata y la levantó mientras se seguían besando y caminado a ciegas, llegó al sofá de la sala, donde ambos cayeron. Ella encima de él. Pero entonces, Sasuke la agarró por los hombros para detenerla.

- ¿S – Sasuke? – Llamó sin respiración.

- Él suspiró – Dame un respiro, Hinata. Apenas y recupero el aliento por todo lo que corrí y sinceramente esto no me ayuda mucho.

Al ser consciente de lo que se refería Sasuke con "eso" Su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate y trató de levantarse casi de inmediato.

- ¿A dónde cree que vas? – La agarró por la muñeca.

- Pe – pero - ¿Qué le decía? La situación no estaba como para dar cualquier excusa, menos cuando estuvieron besándose y acariciándose hace unos segundos – Sasuke, debes quitarte esa ropa, podrías resfriarte…

- ¿Acaso quieres me que quite la ropa? – Sonrió ladinamente.

- Y – yo… - De nuevo, se mordió el labio de nerviosismo – Deberías to –tomar un baño…

- Y él, de nuevo, la mordió en los labios con deseo impregnado en el acto - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?... – Susurró, mordiéndola de nuevo - ¿Algo sobre un baño?... Si, debería tomar uno, solo si tú me acompañas…

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, ella accedió. Al levantarse del sofá, Sasuke se deshizo se su camisa roja y prosiguió con su trabajo de besar a la Hyuuga mientras caminaban a ciegas hacia el baño.

Por las horas proximas, los gritos y gemidos de ambos eran lo único que se escuchaban en departamento. _Al parecer el baño se alargó más de lo previsto. _

.

A la semana siguiente en clases, Hinata se notaba visiblemente diferente, parecía más viva y alegre, pero también bastante distraída, porque cuando sus amigas la fueron a saludar cuando llegó al salón, esta tardo un buen rato en reaccionar y saludarlas.

Sasuke no había podido irla a buscar a su departamento, pero por lo momentos no le importaba caminar, solo deseaba verlo de nuevo. Observó por la ventana hacia los jardines, esperando que en algún momento llegara él y al no ver a nadie, se mordió el labio nerviosa porque se retrasara.

De improviso, una mano sujetó su mentón y sintió unos dientes morderle deliciosamente los labios. Al alejarse, contempló la malvada sonrisa de Sasuke.

- ¿No te dije que dejaras de morderte el labio? No quisiera desconcentrarme en clases por culpa tuya. – Repitió el movimiento y mordisqueo su boca. Si ella no dejaba de hacer tal cosa, pronto se volvería adicto a mordisquearla. Mejor dicho, ya era un adicto a toda ella.

- Lo siento… - Susurró sin poder ocultar su sonrisa – Hay cosas que debo dejar de hacer de ahora en adelante ¿No?

- Así es. – Susurró de vuelta – Como nunca mirar con esos ojos a otros chicos, ni mostrarle esa sonrisa a nadie más, ni suspirar si soy no yo quien lo provoca, ni morderte el labio en la forma en que lo haces porque es una tentación para cualquiera, pero sobre todo, recordar que no le perteneces a cualquier otra persona, porque tú _eres mía. _

Varias filas atrás, todas las chicas del salón contemplaban la escena como si de un fantasma se tratase y esos dos que ni se daban cuenta del alboroto que estaban causando.

- Yo se los dije. – fue lo único que dijo Tenten.

.

.

.

**Nota: **Ufffffffffffffffff… Este fic Se me ocurrió colocarlo hoy por algo que me sucedió el viernes pasado, les contare: Al salir de clases, me quedé un rato en la secu charlando con mis amigos y mi mejor amiga, Entonces otro amigo un año mayor con el cabello largo, liso y negro se acercó y nos saludó. Empezamos a hablar y vio un dibujo anime en mi cuaderno, entonces empezamos a pelear porque no me lo quería dar (sin molestarnos en realidad) y yo le prometí hacerle un dibujo. Entonces él me abrazó e íbamos a la salida, cuando mi segundo amigo (un chico moreno, cabello corto y oscuro) nos detuvo pidiéndome que también le hiciera un dibujo, entonces esos dos empezaron a discutir por mí y el del cabello largo le repetía una y otra vez "ella es mía, con M mayúscula, MIA, cordero," Y no dejaba de abrazarme, yo estaba como… En shock. No sabía qué hacer. Hasta que logré zafarme de los dos y al llegar a casa dije: Tengo que escribir sobre esto! Me recordó mucho a Sasuke y a Kiba, ya que mi amigo le decía al otro "cordero" (?) y es como si Sasuke le dijera a Kiba "perro" En verdad fue la primera vez que vivo algo así… XD Todo lo demás en la historia si salió de mi cabeza c: Todavía no estoy lista para un verdadero Lemon, por eso lo dejé así…

¡Matta ne!


End file.
